Various methods have been developed for the production of methanol from gas mixtures containing carbon oxides and hydrogen. U.S. Pat. No. 1,868,096 discloses a process for producing methanol by passing a reaction gas mixture under the requisite conditions of temperature and pressure initially over one or more catalyst masses composed of zinc oxide or zinc oxide and chromium oxide and subsequently passing said mixture over one or more methanol catalysts sensitive to sulfur poisoning such as catalysts comprising copper, manganese or compounds of copper or manganese. The reaction gases are passed successively through a number of reaction vessels arranged in series as an open system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,235,799 discloses a process for producing methanol by passing a mixture of hydrogen and one or more carbon oxides into contact with at least two beds of catalyst arranged in series. The catalyst beds are operated at increasing temperature levels in the direction of flow of the mixture. The mixture is subsequently cooled by indirect heat exchange and passed into contact with at least one further bed of catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,346,179 discloses a process for producing methanol and its higher homologs from a synthesis gas containing essentially carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide and hydrogen. A synthesis gas is treated in a first catalytic reaction zone at 230.degree.-350.degree. C. The effluent from the first catalytic reaction zone is cooled and condensed and a gas fraction is separated from the liquid condensate. The gas fraction is subsequently treated at 240.degree.-300.degree. C. and a second catalytic reaction zone to produce a liquid methanol fraction. The liquid methanol fraction is subsequently admixed with the liquid condensate to form a gasoline constituent product.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,896 discloses a process for producing methanol from carbon monoxide and hydrogen saturating an inert organic liquid medium, such as pseudocumene, with carbon monoxide and hydrogen and contacting the saturated liquid medium with a methanol-forming catalyst such as those containing zinc and chromium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,123 discloses a similar method for preparing methanol with the improvement that paraffinics and cycloparaffinics are used as the inert hydrocarbon liquid in which the catalyst bed is in contact.
Canadian Pat. No. 1,157,053 discloses a liquid phase methanol synthesis process wherein methanol is produced by contacting a synthesis gas comprising hydrogen and carbon monoxide with a catalyst in the presence of an inert liquid. The catalyst in contact with the inert liquid is in the form of particles of a size less than about 125 microns.